The Warden's Party vs. the Inquisitor's Party
The Warden's Party |-|The Leader= Elven warrior and mage who became the Hero of Ferelden Weapons and Armor: *'Spellweaver:' A longsword that does electrical damage, as well as increases mana regeneration in combat and spell resistance. *'Howe's Shield:' A heavy shield that incresases cold and fire resistance at the cost of willpower. *'Effort armor set:' A set of silverite plate armor that lowers fatigue, increases armor, strength, and allows healers to be more effective. Spellweaver.png|Spellweaver Howe's Shield.png|Howe's Shield Effort armor set.png|Effort armor set Spells and Specializations: *Arcane spells: Up to Arcane Bolt *Entropy spells: See below **Hex Tree: Full Tree **Drain Life Tree: Up to Drain Life *Arcane Warrior spells: Full tree *Primal spells: **Fire Tree: Full tree **Earth Tree: Full tree **Ice Tree: Up to Cone of Cold **Lightning Tree: Full tree *Spirit spells: **Mana Drain Tree: Up to Mana Drain **Mind Blast Tree: Up to Mind Blast |-|The Bulwark= Patriot Ferelden general conscripted as a Grey Warden Equipment: *'High Constable's Mace:' A silverite mace mace that increases stamina regeneration during combat. *'Champion's Shield:' A dwarven targe shield that boosts defense by a large sum. *'River Dane armor set:' A massive armor set that increases strength, willpower, cunning, attack, and defense. High Constable's Mace.png|High Constable's Mace Champion's Shield.png|Champion's Shield River Dane Armor.png|River Dane armor Specializations: *Champion talents: Full tree *Warrior talents: See below **Powerful tree: Full tree **Precise Striking tree: Full tree *Weapon and Shield talents: **Shield Bash tree: Full tree **Shield Block tree: Full tree |-|The Reformist= A Shape-Shifting Chasind sorceress Witch of the Wilds Equipment: *'The Libertarian's Cowl:' A heavy cloth helmet that adds defense and mana regeneration. *'Robes of Possession:' A set of robes that increase cold damage, magical prowess, defense, and spell resistance, but also lower willpower slightly. *'Ashen Gloves:' A pair of leather gloves that add cold damage. *'Magus War Boots:' A pair of leather boots that add defense. *'Magister's Staff:' A silverite staff that does fire damage, as well as increasing spirit damage and mana regeneration. Magister's_Staff.png|Magister's Staff Libertarian's Cowl.jpg|Libertarian's Cowl Robes of Possession.jpg|Robes of Possession Ashen Gloves.jpg|Ashen Gloves Magus War Boots.jpg|Magus War Boots Talents & Specializations: *Shapeshifter Talents: Full tree *Entropy Spells: **Weakness Tree: Up to Weakness **Hex Tree: Up to Vulnerability Hex **Disorient Tree: Full Tree **Drain Life Tree: Full Tree *Spirit Spells: **Mind Blast Tree: Up to Mind Blast **Walking Bomb Tree: Up to Virulent Walking Bomb **Mana Drain Tree: Up to Mana Drain *Primal Spells: **Cold Tree: Up to Cone of Cold |-|The Soldier= A Qunari Beresaad seeking atonement for past sins Equipment: *'Ageless:' A legendary sword that increases stamina and hostility. *'Juggernaut armor set:' A set of heavy armor that adds resistance to fire, electric, ice, nature, spirit, and mental resistance, as well as strength and constitution. Ageless.png|Ageless Juggernaut armor set.jpg|Juggernaut armor set Talents & Specializations: *Two-Handed talents: See below **Pommel Strike tree: Up to Stunning Blows **Sunder Arms tree: Full tree **Mighty Blow tree: Full tree *Warrior talents: See below **Powerful tree: Full tree **Precise Striking tree: Up to Precise Striking *Reaver talents: Full tree |-|The Elder= An abomination working to stop the Blight on borrowed time Equipment: *'Staff of the Magister Lord:' An ancient staff, this does cold damage, adds fire damage (What?), spirit damage, willpower, and maga regeneration in combat. *'Diligence armor set:' A set of plate armor that increases willpower, defense, and health regeneration in combat. Staff of the Magister Lords.png|Staff of the Magister Lord Diligence.jpg|Diligence armor set Talents & Specializations: *Spirit Healer Talents: Full tree *Arcane Warrior spells: Up to Combat Magic *Creation spells: See below **Heal tree: Full tree **Heroic Offense tree: Up to Heroic Defense **Glyph tree: Up to Glyph of Repulsion *Primal spells: See below **Earth tree: Up to Earthquake *Spirit spells: See below **Mind Blast tree: Up to Mind Blast *Arcane Warrior spells: Up to Shimmering Shield |-|The Archer= A Chantry sister with prophecies and a lust of adventure Equipment: *'Marjolaine's Recurve:' A longbow that does high damage and increases one's cunning. *'Longrunner's Cap:' A light helmet made of reinforced leather that increases stamina regeneration. *'Shadow of the Empire:' A leather armor chest piece that adds strength, dexterity, and stamina regeneration. *'Gloves of Guile:' A pair of leather gloves that add armor penetration. *'Bard's Dancing Shoes:' A pair of leather boots that decrease hostility and add defense. Marjolaine's Recurve.png|Marjolaine's Recurve Longrunner's_Cap.png|Longrunner's Cap Shadow of the Empire.png|Shadow of the Empire Gloves of Guile.png|Gloves of Guile Bard's Dancing Shoes.png|Bard's Dancing Shoes Talents & Specializations: *Bard Talents: Up to Song of Courage *Ranger Talents: Full tree *Archery talents: See below **Melee Archer tree: Up to Aim **Pinning Shot tree: Full tree **Rapid Aim tree: Full tree *Rogue Talents: See below **Dirty Fighting tree: Up to Dirty Fighting **Below the Belt tree: None **Deft Hands tree: Full tree **Stealth tree: Up to Stealth I |-|The Assassin= A Dalish Antivan Crow on the run with nothing to lose Equipment: *'Aodh:' A waraxe that increases fire damage and resistance as well as critical hits in melee, but lowers cold resistance. *'Biteback Axe:' Axe of the treacherous Arl Howe, this does extra backstab damage and armor penetration. *'Wade's Dragonskin armor set:' A set of dragonbone armor that adds fire resistance, defense, stamina, stamina regeneration, and decreases fatigue. Aodh.png|Aodh Biteback Axe.jpg|Biteback Axe Wade's Dragonskin set.jpg|Wade's Dragonskin Armor set Talents & Specializations: *Assassin Talents: Up to Lacerate *Rogue Talents: **Dirty Fighting Tree: Up to Dirty Fighting **Below the Belt Tree: Up to Lethality **Deft Hands Tree: Full tree **Stealth Tree: Full tree *Duelist talents: Up to Keen Defense *Dual Weapon Talents: **Dual Weapons Training Tree: Full tree **Dual Striking Tree: Up to Cripple **Dual Weapon Sweep Tree: Up to Flurry |-|The Veteran= A drunk Dwarf Warrior tired of Orzammar's bloody politics Equipment: *'Maetashear War Axe:' A Tevinter battle axe, this weapon increases melee critical chance and damage at the cost of dexterity. *'Legion of the Dead armor set:' A set of heavy armor used by the Legion of the Dead, it increases willpower, attack, and constitution. Yes, this includes the awesome Helm. Maetashear War Axe.png|Maetashear War Axe Legion of the Dead Armor.png|Legion of the Dead armor set Talents & Specializations: *Berserker Talents: Full tree *Templar Talents: Up to Mental Fortress *Two-Handed Talents: See below **Pommel Strike tree: Full tree **Sunder Arms tree: Up to Sunder Armor **Mighty Blow tree: Full tree |-|The Tank= A Dwarven stone golem with no memory or past to speak of Equipment: *'Small Flawless Fire Crystal:' Adds fire damage, critical chance in melee, and weapons damage is increased *'Large Flawless Spirit Crystal:' Adds resistance to mental, spell, and spirit resistance, as well as adding to all attributes. Small Flawless Fire.png|Small Flawless Fire Crystal Large Flawless Spirit Crystals.png|Large Flawless Spirit Crystals Talents & Specializations: *Shale talents: See below **Pulverizing Blows Tree: Full tree **Stoneheart Tree: Full tree **Rock Mastery: Full tree **Stone Aura: Up to Stone Aura *Warrior Talents: See below **Powerful Tree: Full tree **Precise Striking Tree: Up to Precise Striking |-|The Little Guy= A Mabari war hound bonded to the Warden that isn't mangy Equipment: *'Pure Bitch Braid:' A war harness that increases armor and attack on Dog. *'Kaddis of the Lady of the Skies:' A kaddis that increases Dog's physical resistance. Talents & Specializations: *Dog talents: **Growl Tree: Full tree **Fortitude Tree: Full tree *Warrior talents: See below **Powerful Tree: Up to Powerful **Precise Striking Tree: Up to Precise Striking The Inquisitor's Party |-|The Leader= The human mage noble praised as Herald of Andraste Equipment: *'Purity's Light:' A rare staff bought by the Inquisitor at Suledin's Keep, this staff does electricity damage, as well as increasing critical damage. *'Mantle of the Herald:' *'Helm of the Inquisitoe:' A heavy helm, this helmet increases health, melee defense, and adds a heal bonus. Purity's_Light.png|Purity's Light Helm of the Inquisitor.png|Helm of the Inquisitor Talents & Specializations: *Inferno Tree: Flashfire, Wall of Fire, Clean Burn, and Flashpoint *Winter Tree: Winter's Graso, Ice Mine, Mana Surge, and Winter Stillness *Storm Tree: Chain Lightning, Stormbriger, Static Cage, Gathering the Storm, Lightning Bolt *Spirit Tree: Barrier, Dispel, Rejuvanating Barrier, Peaceful Aura, and Guardian Spirit *Knight-Enchanter: Spirit Blade, Combat Clarity, Veiled Riposte, Resurgence, and Decloaking Blast |-|The Bulwark= A Seeker of Truth determined to broker peace Equipment: *'Song of the Marshes:' A one-handed axe, this weapons increases damage from critical strikes, strength, and may apply poison to the target. *'Chantry Doctrine:' A shield crafted by the Inquisitor for Cassandra. It protects her while also providing ____. *'TBA ' A armor set created by the Inquisitor. Song of the Marshes.jpg|Song of the Marshes Talents & Specializations: *Weapon and Shield talents: **Active talents: Shield Wall, Payback Strike, Lunge and Slash, Ring the Bell **Passive talents: Bear Mauls the Wolves, Turn the Bolt *Vanguard talents: **Active talents: Call to Arms, Throw the Gauntlet, Charging Bull **Passive talents: Cutting Words, Trust the Steel, Untouchable Defense *Templar talents: **Active talents: Blessed Blades, Spell Purge, Wrath of Heaven **Passive talents: Maker's Will, Champions of the Just, There Is No Darkness, The Last Sacrifice |-|The Reformist= A Tevinter mage ending the decay of his culture '' '''Equipment: *'Chaos Incarnate:' A staff crafted for Dorian by the Inquisitor. *' Talents & Specializations: *Necromancer spells: **Active spells: Despair **Passive spells: Death Siphon, Power of the Dead *Winter spells: **Active spells: Winter's Chill, Wall of Ice **Passive spells: Winter Stillness *Inferno spells: **Active spells: Flashfire, Immolate **Passive spells: Flashpoint *Storm spells: **Active spells: Energy Barrage, Chain Lightning, Lightning Bolt **Passive spells: Stormbringer *abilities (Inquisition) Spirit spells: **Active spells: Transmute Magic, Barrier **Passive spells: Peaceful Aura |-|The Soldier= A Qunari mercenary commander loyal to his roots''' Equipment: *'Chargers' Oath' *'Shok Say Kost' Talents & Specializations: *Reaver talents: **Active talents: Ring of Pain, Consume, Rampage **Passive talents: Fervor, Blood Frenzy, Terrifying Fury *Two-Handed talents: **Active talents: Block and Slash, Easy Target, Pommel Strike **Passive talents: Flow of Battle, Shield-Breaker *Battlemaster talents: **Active talents: Grapple Chain, Break Their Spirit, Horn of Valor, Combat Roll **Passive talents: Hamstring, Coup de Grace, Crippling Blows, Deep Reserves |-|The Elder= '''''An apostate elf with an insight to the Fade Equipment: *'Voice of the Spirits:' A staff that does ____ damage. *'Robes of the High Keeper:' Robes of the High Keeper.png|Robes of the High Keeper Talents & Specializations *Rift Mage: Veilstrike, Stonefist, Encircling Veil, Restorative Veil, Smothering Veil *Inferno: Blistering Pain, Immolate, Wall of Fire, Fire Mine, Flashpoint, Chaotic Focus, Clean Burn, Pyromancer *Storm: Chain Lightning, Energy Barrage, Exploding Bolt, Static Charge *Spirit: Barrier *Winter: Winter's Grasp |-|The Archer= An elf criminal fighting for those that don't take sides Equipment: *'Sister Nightingale's Ballad': A longbow crafted for Sera. *'Red Jenny's Hunting Jerkin:' Armor crafted for Sera. Talents & Specializations *Tempest: Bitter Chill, Unquencable Flames, Fury of the Storm, Killer's Alchemy, Flask of Lightning, Thousand Cuts *Sabotage: Infected Wounds, Caltrops, Hook and Tackle, Fighting Dirty, and Explosive Toxin *Archery: Leaping Shot, Chain Reaction, Pincushion, Strafing Shots, Death from Above, First Blood, Full Draw, and Long Shot |-|The Assassin= The Ghost of White Spire trying to find his place in the world''' Equipment: *''' *''' Talents & Specializations: *Assassin: Knife in the Shadows, I Was Never Here, Hidden Blades, and Cloak of Shadows *Dual Dagger: Parry, Twin Fangs, Flank Attack, Bloodied Prey, Dance of Death, Sneak Attack and Deathblow *Subterfuge: Lost in the Shadows, Evasion, Easy to Miss, Evade, Shadow Strike, and Ambush |-|The Veteran= '''''A Grey Warden veteran that walks his path alone Equipment: *'Sulevin Blade:' A blade forged from ancient elven fragments, this greatsword adds strength, armor penetration, and has a small chance to cast Pull of the Abyss against the target. Sulevin Blade.jpg|Sulevin Blade Talents & Specializations: *Champion: Line in the Sand, Bulwark, Resilience, Unyielding, Adamant *Vanguard: War Cry, Challenge, Charging Bull, It'll Cost You *Battlemaster: Give Them The Boot, Crippling Blows, Combat Roll *Two-Handed: Flawless Defense, Easy Target, Shield Breaker, Flow of Battle, Pommel Strike, Whirlwind, Clear a Path, Guard-Smasher, and Earthshaking Strike |-|The Tank= An pro-Circle Mage advisor to Orlesian nobles Equipment: Talents & Specializations: |-|The Little Guy= A Dwarf merchant earning his place in history Weapons & Equipment: *'Bianca:' Varric's custom-made weapon-of-choice, this red cedar crossbow is incredibly powerful and accurate. When in melee, Bianca retracts a bayonet to defend her owner. *'Coat of an Honest Merchant' A custom-made scout armor for Varric. Bianca.png|Bianca Talents & Specializations: *Artificer talents: **Active talents: Watch Your Step, Fallback Plan, Elemental Mines, and Hail of Arrow **Passive talents: Set Them Up, Opportunity Knocks, And Take Them Down, Tricks of the Trade *Subterfuge talents: **Active talents: Stealth **Passive talents: Easy to Miss *Sabotage talents: **Active talents: Caltrops, Precision Targetting **Passive talents: Looked Like It Hurt, heap Shot *Archery talents: **Active talents: Leaping Shot, Archer's Lance, Chain Reaction **Passive talents: First Blood, Death from Above, Strafing Shots, Pincushion